Descend
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: After the Monochrome Ninja Academy got perished into space and for the safety of their brother and his family, Dean and Luna Oliver move in with some family friends at Blue Bay Harbor. What the twins didn't expect is to become power rangers and take on an evil space ninja and having the fate of the universe on their shoulders.
1. part 1 -- ninja storm

**I ONLY OWN DEAN OLIVER AND LUNA OLIVER**

* * *

' _my broken brilliance will shine a light in the darkness'  
_ \- **MATT HARDY**

* * *

 **STARRING** **:**

 **KATHERINE LANGFORD AS  
** luna oliver

 **ADAM TUOMINEN AS**  
hunter bradley

 **DREW RAY TANNER AS**  
dean oliver

 **PUA MAGASIVA AS  
** shane clarke

 **SALLY MARTIN AS  
** tori hanson

 **GLENN MCMILLAN AS  
** waldo 'dustin' brooks

 **JORGITA VARGAS JR AS**  
blake bradley

 **JASON CHAN AS**  
cameron 'cam' watanabe

 **GRANT MCFARLAND AS  
** sensei kanoi watanabe & kiya 'lothor' watanabe

 **MEGAN NICOL AS  
** kelly holloway

 **KATRINA DEVINE AS**  
marah

 **KATRINA BROWNE AS**  
kapri

 **PETER ROWLEY AS**  
zurgane ***voice***

 **BRUCE HOPKINS AS**  
choobo ***voice***

 **MICHAEL HURST AS**  
vexacus ***voice***

 **CRAIG PARKER AS**  
motodrone ***voice***

 **JEREMY BIRCHALL AS**  
shimazu ***voice***

 **JASON DAVID FRANK AS  
** thomas 'tommy' oliver

 **KARAN ASHLEY AS**  
aisha campbell

 **STEVE CARDENAS AS  
** rocky desantos

* * *

 **STORY MIXTAPE** **:**

 _ **side a**_

 **i.** zombie by the cranberries  
 **ii.** l.a. devotee by panic! at the disco  
 **iii.** lake of fire by nirvana  
 **iv.** baba o'riley by the who  
 **v.** echoes by pink floyd

 _ **side b**_

 **i.** queen of hearts by we the kings **  
ii.** i am by awolnation **  
iii.** valkyrie by asia **  
iv.** can't back down by demi lovato **  
v.** ...and justice for all by metallica


	2. The Descent of Darkness

**3rd POV:**

The sensei of the Monochrome Ninja Academy, Sensei Rei, has been meditating as two of his best students have come into his office. Those two people are none other than the Oliver Twins, Dean and Luna.

The Monochrome Ninja Academy is located in Angel Grove and is hidden amongst the entire population. They only specialize in two elements, the light and the darkness. The older twin, Dean, is the top student within controlling the light and his younger sister, Luna, is the top student within controlling the darkness.

"You need to see us, Sensei Rei?" Luna asked as her and Dean had stood in front of him. The older man opens his eyes and looks over at the twins. "It seems as my premonition is correct. Lothor is coming. Him and his army have already captured the most elite Ninja schools, including the Thunder Ninja Academy. We will be next." he said. The twins eyes darkened over as they heard the name of the evil space ninja that was exiled from Earth.

"Whatever you need us to do, we'll be ready." Dean said. "I know you will." Sensei Rei said as he got up from his position from the ground and made his way towards a box that was hidden behind a potted plant. He opened the box to reveal the two morphers. "These are your Monochrome morphers. Use these to become the Monochrome Ninja Rangers." Sensei Rei explained. Dean and Luna didn't know what to say as they had taken the morphers.

Surprisingly, this isn't their experience with Power Rangers. They knew about the identity of the original Power Rangers ever since their older brother, Tommy, was a Power Ranger himself. Because Luna and Dean were smarter than your average 6-year olds, Tommy had told the twins the truth after Rita Repulsa had kidnapped the twins not even right after Rita's spell on Tommy was broken.

Ever since that day, the two were taught to not to tell the public about the Rangers' secret identities from the original Power Rangers to the most recent team, which were the Wild Force Rangers. All of those rangers have become like family to the twins.

"Dean, bending the powers of the light, you shall become the White Monochrome Ranger. Luna, holding the powers of the darkness and the shadows, you shall become the Black Monochrome Ranger." Sensei Rei was saying but as he said that, Luna had looked out of the window and Dean and Sensei Rei followed suit. In the sky, it had gone purple. "It must be him. Go!" Sensei Rei hissed at the twins as he pushed the two away from him.

Dean had run and had grabbed Luna's arm. As they had run out of the academy and into the woods. They looked back at the Monochrome Ninja Academy being sucked into the sky. "Sensei!" Luna cried out as she tried to get her way towards the school, but she couldn't because of Dean holding her back.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to get out of here." Dean said as he continued to drag Luna through the forest until they come across a portal. They used the portal to get to the real world and away from the school. The twins had landed on the ground with a thud.

The next day, upon finding out that their brother and his family are planning to move to Reefside for the upcoming year, the twins use the opportunity to spend some time with a family friend of theirs in Blue Bay Harbor.

But what the twins mainly intended on is to stay with some family friends, so that Tommy, Kim, and the married pair's 2-year old daughter, Rowan, stay safe **.**

* * *

 **Luna's POV:**

"Luna, wake up." Dean said to me. I stirred awake and I see that we were at the destination that we intended on being at. I got out of Dean's truck and we had got our bags out from the backseat of the truck. As soon as we got our stuff out of the truck, that's when the friends we are staying with, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell, came outside.

"Hey, we were wondering when you two were showing up." Aisha said as we hugged and as Dean and Rocky share a bro-hug, and not even after that, Rocky and I shared a hug as well as Dean and Aisha.

After a couple of hours, we were all settled into Rocky and Aisha's home. "Why don't you two rest for today and then you guys can explore the town tomorrow." Aisha told us. "But what about..." Dean started, but he was cut off by Rocky. "We'll let Tommy and Kim know that you made it here in one piece." Rocky said as him and Aisha walked away from us.

We made our way towards the couch and as Dean turned on the TV, the news was on about some alien attack and then the Power Rangers intervening. Dean and I looked at each other and then looking back at the TV.

"Well, it looked like we ran away from one issue and then it came back to bite us in the ass." Dean muttered. "Tell me about it." I muttered as we now look down to the devices that are strapped onto our wrists.


	3. There's No 'I' in Team

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **KnightLawn: Thanks :)**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks :)**

* * *

Rocky and Aisha told us about an extreme sports shop called "Storm Chargers" within the city and because Dean is heavily interested in motocross and has been since the age of 14, he dragged me along and it was also owned by Kim's cousin, Kelly.

As soon as we walked into Storm Chargers, I spot the familiar redhead that is Kelly. She looked over towards us and immediately recognized Dean and I. "Dean, Luna, is that you?" Kelly asked us. "In the flesh, Kel." Dean said, as I shyly smiled.

"It's so good to see you guys." she said as she hugged me first and then she hugged Dean. "How's Tommy doing?" she asked. "Him, Kim, and Rowan are doing fine." I said with a smile. Dean and I looked over and three other teenagers, a boy clad in red, a girl clad in blue, and another boy clad in yellow, had walked over towards us.

"Oh, you guys are just in time. Guys, this is Luna and Dean, some family friends of mine. Luna, Dean, this is Shane, Tori, and Dustin." Kelly introduced to us. "Hey, nice to meet you guys." Dean said as he shook their hands. "Hi." I said. "She's a bit shy." Dean said and he is not wrong.

While he is known as the more outgoing and extroverted twin who does motocross, I was the artistic and introverted twin. "You guys are new here, aren't you?" the guy in red, who was Shane, asked us. "Yeah. Just got here yesterday from Angel Grove." I replied to Shane.

"Dude, were you guys there when that thing with the monsters and Power Rangers happened?" the guy in yellow, who was Dustin, had asked us. In response to that, the girl in blue, Tori, had hit him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. "Dustin." she hissed as I gave a wide-eyed expression over to Dean. He gave me a glance and returned his gaze to the three teenagers.

"We were six years old when that happened, so we barely remembered it." Dean said, lying perfectly. Then the both of us had heard beeping noises, causing Dean and I to give each other a glance before looking back at them.

"Uh, listen. We gotta go. It was nice meeting you two though." Shane told us. "Likewise." Dean said as Shane, Tori, and Dustin left.

We should've known that they were the new Power Rangers.

"Dustin-" Kelly said, trying to prevent Dustin from leaving, but it was too late. The three have already left. "Listen, Kel. We need to get going. It's nice seeing you again. We'll tell Kim that you said hi." Dean said as he dragged my wrist and we left Storm Chargers.

Later that day, Dean and I were still walking around town. "I should've known that they were Power Rangers." Dean said to me in a hush-hush tone. "Although, Dustin being the Yellow Ranger and Tori being the Blue Ranger is a first." I responded in the same tone.

The next thing I know is that people are being bound together, back to back. Dean grabbed me by the arm and lead me behind a building.

"We should probably get used to the monster attacks in Blue Bay Harbor now." Dean said. "Haven't seen them in four years." I replied back. We look down at the morphers that are on our wrists. "Let's see what these can do." Dean said and I nodded in agreement.

" **Monochrome Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

The Oliver Twins both feel a surge of power going through them.

For Dean's morphing sequence, he is standing in his ninja gear as he spun the disk that is on his morpher. In the background are white clouds and a golden light. The ninja gear is now replaced with a White Ranger suit and his helmet snaps on.

" **Power of Light!"**

For Luna's morphing sequence, it is the same as Dean's but instead of white clouds and a golden light, the background for her is in the woods at night with a dark purple smoke. Like Dean's morphing sequence, she spun the disk that is on her morpher and her ninja gear is replaced with a Black Ranger suit and her helmet snaps on.

" **Power of Darkness!"**

As the monster, that is known as Mad Magnet had knocked the Wind Ninja Rangers down, black and white lasers were being shot at the monster. Both the Rangers and Mad Magnet looked up to see the Black Ranger and the White Ranger.

While the Wind Ninja Rangers were confused, Mad Magnet was furious. "More Rangers?!" he shrieked, voicing out what the Wind Rangers were thinking, but with more confusion and less anger.

The two new rangers ninja streaked down to where he was, and from what the Wind Rangers could see, they fight in a style that was new to them. But it was short lived as the two new rangers are now knocked down.

"I'm all charged up." Mad Magnet said. "Look, a weak spot!" the White Ranger called out. "I see it!" the Blue Ranger added in. "Let's take it out!" the Yellow Ranger said. "Goodbye, Rangers! It's been fun!" Mad Magnet called out as he used an energy blast from his staff to aim it at the Rangers, but the five rangers got out of dodge.

" **Lion Hammer!"**

" **Sonic Fin!"**

" **Hawk Blaster!"**

" **Illumination Bow!"**

" **Shadow Daggers!"**

The three rangers combined their weapons. "Combine them together and what do we get…" the Blue Ranger trailed off.

" **Storm Striker!"**

"Kids, don't try this at home." The Yellow Ranger said. " **Fire!"** they announced as the Storm Striker was fired and the White Ranger shot the bow and arrow and the Black Ranger threw her dagger.

As the Wind Rangers celebrated, the dagger got back into the Black Ranger's hand as did the arrow flew back into the White Rangers hand. As the two sheathed their weapons away, the three rangers went up to them. "Who are you guys?" the Red Ranger said.

The visors of their helmets snapped open, revealing none other than Dean and Luna Oliver.

"Surprise." Luna said, sheepishly. The three rangers had a mixture of shock and confusion as their visors also snapped open, revealing Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "Dean? Luna?" Tori asked out. Dean had huffed out a sigh. "You guessed correctly." he said.

"Bigger is better!" Mad Magnet exclaimed but he was now giant. "We'll explain everything later." Luna said as everyone's visors snapped closed. As the five rangers didn't know what to do, a voice rang out.

"Rangers, listen closely, located in a subterranean hangar are three robotic sub-vehicles. Now that Lothor raised the stakes, we have no choice but to call upon them." the voice, that Tori, Dustin, and Shane knew was Cam, had said.

"Guys, I'm sending you some big-time back up; the Hawk Zord, the Dolphin Zord, and the Lion Zord. They materialize through holographic portals, and I've adapted them to operate under your command, using your inner ninja powers of air, water, and earth. With the White and Black Monochrome Rangers morphing, I was able to unlock the Serpent Zord and the Wolf Zord, that can be summoned by their powers of light and darkness." Cam had further explained.

"The Zords are equipped with an arsenal of state-of-the-art weaponry, that you can access by using the Power Disks on your morpher. I'll be sending you new Power Disks as you master each skill level." Cam explained as he also added in that Shane has the Hawk Zord, Tori has the Dolphin Zord, Dustin has the Lion Zord, Dean has the Serpent Zord, and Luna has the Wolf Zord.

The five rangers all teleported to their respected Zords. "Yo, Luna, getting deja vu, yet?" Dean asked. "Hell yeah. And it's hitting pretty hard." I responded to Dean. "If you think you can stop me with your metal, I'm a magnet!" the monster said as he tries to attack the zords, but it does nothing.

Shane uses the Flame Attack mechanism on his zord to attack Mad Magnet and Tori uses her attack on the monster. As soon as Mad Magnet has ahold of both Shane's Zord and Tori's Zord, Luna's Black Wolf Zord came up behind the monster and used the Wolf's Scratch on it as the White Serpent Zord uses the Venom Attack on the monster. Dustin uses the Lion Tornado Blast to weaken the monster and once the monster was destroyed, or so we thought, Mad Magnet pieced back together.

Luna and Dean are now back in the Ninja Ops. Per the request on Sensei Watanabe and his son, Cam, they asked the twins to back out of the fight, because 1.) they were not functioned to form with the Wind Megazord, and 2.) they were the recently found Monochrome Rangers.

* * *

 **Luna's POV:**

"It looks like Sensei Rei's premonition is right all along." Sensei Watanabe, who is in a form of a guinea pig, said as we were sitting down on a little table. He had explained to us how when him and Lothor faced off, their energy forces collided and he was turned into a guinea pig. When we first walked into Ninja Ops, I was feeling deja vu all over again because of how similar Ninja Ops reminded me a lot of the original Command Center.

"All he told us is that Lothor had taken all of the elite Ninja Academies before he had given us the morphers." I started. "And trust us when I say this, we are no stranger to the Ranger business." Dean said. "Wait, so you're saying is that you know about the Power Rangers?" Sensei Watanabe's son, Cam, had asked us. "Ever since the original team 10 years ago." I said. "Trust us when I say this, but we are in for the long haul." Dean said as we hear Shane, Tori, and Dustin coming in.

Cam brought up people who were bound back-to-back with each other and were fossilized being de-fossilized and no longer being back-to-back. "All the people are back to normal." Cam said. "We get Zords. How stoked am I?" Dustin said, excitedly. "It comes with the whole Ranger package. They shouldn't be treated as toys." Dean said and when he said that, Tori had turned to him.

"You guys really know about all of this, do you?" she asked. "Actually we do, and it kind of helps when our older brother is the first Green Ranger, the first White Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, and the first Red Turbo Ranger." I replied. "That is sick, man." Dustin said to me. "Trust us when we say this, but all of that was not all sunshine and rainbows." Dean said to Dustin.

"Dean is right. As Ninjas, you should know to never escalate a battle." Sensei Watanabe said. "No, that's cool with me." Dustin said. "Now that you have learned to work as one, as well as finding the White and Black Monochrome Ninja Rangers, the balance of power will always be on your side." Sensei said as puts the last piece of the puzzle he worked on as we all laughed.

"Tommy's gonna have our heads when he finds out, isn't he?" Dean asked, muttering to me. "Oh, yeah. Along with Kim, Rocky, Aisha, and everyone else." I muttered back to him.


	4. Looming Thunder

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Guest: Thanks. Here's the new chapter :)**

 **AmbertheCat: Thanks :)**

* * *

Within the few weeks that Dean and I have been in Blue Bay Harbor, nothing too exciting happened. The only major thing that happened was when Tori got herself an evil clone, but overall, nothing major.

Now, Dean and Dustin were at the motocross track with Kelly timing and me taking pictures. So far, they were in the lead and then two other riders, one clad in crimson red and the other clad in navy blue, had caught up to Dustin and my brother. Throughout the few weeks that Dean and I have been in Blue Bay Harbor, we were pretty sure that we've never seen those guys before.

I turned to Kelly. "You haven't seen those guys before, right?" I asked for clarification. "Not that I know of." she replied to me. The two new riders quickly passed both my friend and my brother and they finished first with Dustin and Dean trailing behind.

Dustin and Dean had parked over by Kelly and I and they took off their helmets once they are near us. "Kel, have you seen those guys before?" Dean asked. "They ride like Factory Pros. I would've remembered." Kelly replied to my brother. "I'm just glad they don't race 125s." Dustin said. "That would've been real embarrassing for you, brother." Dean said.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

As soon as the two riders took their helmets off, Dustin and Dean went over by them. "Hey there, how's it going?" Dustin asked. "Track's a little soggy." the crimson rider said. "Obviously it didn't slow you two down." Dean said.

"Hey, I'm Blake." the navy rider, Blake, said to the two other riders. "Hey." Dean said as they both shook hands with Blake. "My brother, Hunter." Blake added in. "You guys are brothers?" Dustin asked.

"They're adopted."

"We're adopted."

Dean and the crimson rider, Hunter, said in unison.

"My name's Dustin, and that's Dean. I haven't seen you guys out here. Where's the home track?" he asked. "We come down from…" Blake was about to start, but was cut off by Hunter. "You wouldn't have heard of it." he snapped at Dustin, causing Dean to give Hunter a look. "Chill." he said. "Easy, bro. And he wonders why we don't have any friends." Blake said, breaking the tension between Hunter and Dean.

Dean looked down on his watch and his eyes widened at what time it is. "Shit! I have to go!" he hissed and then looked up at Hunter and Blake. "It was nice meeting you two though." he said as he made his way towards Luna and Kelly.

"I'm telling you, Lune. You could have a real career in photography." Kelly said and Luna's face flushed at Kelly's compliment. "I just need to fix some things in Photoshop and then we'll be good with these." she said and when she looked up, it was Dean. "We need to go." he said and Luna fully knew what it was about.

As Dean and Luna left, Dustin continued to converse with Hunter and Blake. "Listen, man, you were pretty fast out there before." Blake said to Dustin. "Yeah, right, man. I must be giving up a couple of seconds of laps to you guys." Dustin replied back. "You got too much air in your jumps. It slows you down." Hunter said to him. "He's right. Dark and brooding, but right." Blake said, agreeing with his brother.

"Hey, listen, what're you doing today? You wanna follow us?" Blake asked. Dustin now realized the reason on why Dean left in such a hurry. "Actually, can I take a rain check? I gotta be somewhere." Dustin said. "Yeah, no worries. Next time." Hunter replied back.

Dustin, who is now in his ninja gear, is already deep into the woods, trying to find Tori, Shane, Dean, and Luna. "Hey, Tori! Shane! Dean! Luna!" Dustin yelled out to his friends. "Come on, you guys!" Dustin continued to yell out. "Man, don't tell me I missed training again." he muttered to himself.

All of the sudden, Dustin heard Kelzaks and as if on cue, Kelzaks appeared and were now surrounding Dustin. Dustin fought them off for a while, but it didn't take long for the Kelzaks to use the numbers game against him.

Once he was on the ground with the Kelzaks surrounding him, he could hear the rumble of a bike and out of nowhere, Tori, Shane, Dean, and Luna, morphed and all, came out with Dean and Luna having the Chrome Cycles and Tori and Shane having the Tsunami Cycles, the same bikes that Dustin thought were months off from being ready.

* * *

 **Luna's POV:**

I used the lasers to shoot at the Kelzaks and I giggled when I was feeling the rush of adrenaline on the Chrome cycle. I was now riding next to Dean, Shane, and Tori, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Dustin caught up to us.

"Guys, wait up!" I heard Dustin said. "Look who finally made it." Dean said, sarcastically. "Dustin! You made it!" Shane exclaimed. "12:00, straight ahead!" I announced when I saw Kelzaks reappear in front of us. "Luna's right. The freaks are back." Tori said. "Not gonna be a problem." Shane said as we ride along to take the Kelzaks down.

Dean and I skid to a stop and we skid to a stop. The both of us looked at each other, nodding to each other, and we pressed a button that had emitted black mist from my bike and white mist from his bike. We had fought off the Kelzaks, who are now getting blinded by the black and white mists. As soon as they are temporarily down, we continued to ride along until we get to Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"Wow, this is fun!" Tori exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm just getting warmed up." Shane said, laughing. "Too bad it has to be Kelzaks." Dustin said. "Not for long." Shane said. "You ready?" I hear Dean ask us. "Let's do this!" I said with a smirk as ride towards the Kelzaks and take them down with shooting the lasers.

We ride on over towards the mobile command center and we parked our bikes. "Ninja Form!" we all exclaimed and we powered down and we are in our ninja gear. Dean and I shared a secret handshake as we all celebrated. At that time, Cam came over by us. "Hey guys." Cam said to us.

"Hey, man."

"'Sup, Cam?"

"Hey."

We were all saying in unison. "You know, these bikes work pretty good." Shane said as Cam was looking at Tori's Tsunami cycle. "You know, Shane, you were lucky. They still need some fine tuning." Cam said. He handed both Dean and Dustin a copy of the blueprints of the Tsunami cycles, mainly because of the fact that they are the motocross experts.

The next day, Dean, Tori, Shane, and I were all surrounding Cam and his computer as a new alien from Lothor's army is now attacking the city. "It looks like some kind of subterranean disturbance. This is not good." Cam said and as if on cue, a tremor began to happen.

Because a) he was next to me, and b) he is much stronger than I am, I put a hand on Dean's shoulder as I tried to regain my balance from what the tremor is doing, then all of the sudden, it stopped.

"Seismographs are picking up serious activity." Cam said as on his computer screen, a mole monster had shot up from the ground. "Looks like we found the perpetrator." I said. "That is one big mole." Tori said. Then, Dustin had appeared next to Tori and I.

"Dude, where have you been?" Dean asked Dustin. "Sorry, guys. Got held back at the track." Dustin said. "Better late than never." Shane said. "He's at the quarry." Cam said as we all stepped back from Cam and morphed.

"Ready?" Shane asked us. "Ready." we all replied back.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

"Monochrome Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

 ***MORPHING SEQUENCES***

"Power of Earth!" "Air!" "Water!"

"Power of Light!" "Darkness!"

"Hey, Mole Head!" Tori said as we ninja streaked to the quarry and attacked the Mole monster. "Hey!" Shane exclaimed. "We don't dig what you've been up to!" Dustin exclaimed. "Oh, yeah? I'm guessing by the spandex is that your job is to stop me! Catch me if you can!" he exclaimed as he disappeared into the ground.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Shane asked. "You wanna take a wild guess?" Tori asked. "Holey moley." Dustin muttered. "Be careful, guys. I'm having a bad feeling about this." Dean said. As if on cue, the mole monster shot up from the ground and attacked us, knocking us on the ground. As he went up, he went straight back down into the ground again.

"Okay, dig this, dirt boy. Ninja Dirt Dive!" Dustin exclaimed as he also went into the ground as well. A little while later, Dustin got knocked out of the ground and landed on the dirt. We all went over by him to see if he's okay. "That was down and dirty." Dustin said as the mole shot up from the ground.

"Terramole in the house! Watch and learn, Rangers. I'm gonna dress your city from the inside out!" the monster, who now calls itself Terramole, exclaimed as he went back down into the ground again. We went towards the hole where he escaped. "Hey, get back here! Stop!" Shane yelled. "Dammit! He got away!" Dean hissed. "He'll be back." Tori said, already predicting it.

Later on that day, when Dustin is at the track, Dean, Tori, Shane, and I were at Storm Chargers and Dean wanted me to show them the pictures that I've been taking at the track. "Kelly's right, Luna. You could get a good career in Photography." Shane told me. "I-I don't know about that." I told him.

Tori just gave me a disbelieving look. "After you and Dean have been here for a few weeks, I saw you take pictures in the woods. Trust me, you're an awesome photographer." Tori said to me. We saw Dustin walk in with two other guys, one clad in crimson red and the other clad in navy blue, and they were checking out the bikes ahead of them.

Just from Dean's look of familiarity, I could sense that it's the guys at the track that Dustin has been hanging out with as of late.

"Hey, aren't those the guys from the track?" I asked him. "Yeah, they are." Dean said as we made our way over towards him. "Hey, you guys, you finally get to meet." Dustin said as we made our way towards them. "Shane, Tori, Dean's sister, Luna." Dustin started, pointing us out. "Hunter and Blake." he finished, pointing them out.

After we all greeted each other, the guy in crimson, who was pointed out as Hunter, spoke up. "Dustin's told us a lot about you." Hunter said before his eyes landed on me. Because of my naturally shy self, I tried to look away, but it failed at all costs, so I flushed as Hunter's blue eyes landed on me and he smirked at my reaction.

"But not everything." Blake said and just by his facial expression, I could tell that he is already interested in Tori, and the feeling is mutual because of the pale pink tint I saw on her cheeks.

From the corner of my eye, I could sense Dean tense up because of the wordless interaction between Hunter and I. "Hey, Dustin. You got a minute?" Shane asked and he went off with him and my brother, leaving Tori and I with Hunter and Blake.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

As Hunter and Blake are talking to Tori and Luna, Shane and Dean pulled Dustin aside. "What's up?" he asked the Red Ranger and the White Ranger. "You were supposed to be at Ninja Ops, man." Dean said to him. "Yeah, I know, man. These guys showed up and we started checking out these bikes, and just got...spaced." Dustin told the older Oliver twin. "Sensei's not happy. He's doing that thing with his nose again." Shane said.

"We should get going now. I'm not liking the way that Hunter is looking at my little sister." Dean muttered, lowly, to the two Wind rangers. "You can be very overprotective of Luna, sometimes." Shane told him as Dustin went up to the four of them, who are in a middle of a conversation. "Duties for an older brother. We've been through a lot of shit together." Dean retorted back as he followed Dustin.

"C'mon, Tori. I gotta go. See you guys." Dustin said as he grabbed Tori's arm, dragging her out of there. "We need to go now." Dean said as he lead Luna out of Storm Chargers. "Catch you later, Tori." Blake called out to her. "See you around, Luna." Hunter said.

Dean and Shane were about to turn back to Storm Chargers, but stopped once Blake spoke up. "Man, that Tori is fine." Blake confessed to his brother. "Yeah, so is Luna. Question is why do they hang around with a goof like Dustin?" Hunter asked. "Who knows? Maybe they like doing charity work." Blake said as they chuckled.

Just from that action alone, Dean sighed out in anger. Something was off with those two, but he just couldn't place it. Before Dean and Shane could leave, Dean stopped once he heard Blake's voice.

"Let's not forget about Dean giving you the stare of death when you were talking to Luna." he said. "He's not a threat. Don't worry about it." Hunter said.

Dean was about to storm back into Storm Chargers, but Shane placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let's just get back to Ninja Ops." Shane said, causing Dean to growl out, angrily, and storm away from Storm Chargers.

* * *

 **Luna's POV:**

So far, only Tori, Dustin, and I were back at Ninja Ops, in Ninja Gear and all, and Dustin was doing his punishment, which was 100 push-ups. "...98...99…100." Sensei was counting out as he was standing on Dustin's back as he did it. Once he was finished, he collapses on the table as Sensei hops off of his back.

"Maybe now, you will learn the importance of punctuality." Sensei said. "And you'll have really nice pecs." Tori adds in, causing me to giggle at that. Shane and Dean came in, with Shane looking hesitant and Dean looking pissed off.

I went over to Dean and placed a hand on his arm. "Dean, you okay?" I asked him. He didn't respond as, so it appears, Shane spoke up for him. "Hey, Dustin. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Shane said. Dustin got off of the table and walked over towards him.

He started off by apologizing, but Shane cuts him off. "How well do you know Hunter and Blake? I mean, they came out of nowhere and suddenly, they become your best friends." Shane said. "Dude, it's a motocross thing. You got these skater friends of yours, and they're total posers. And we don't say a word." Dustin said as he was about to leave.

"At least we know what's important here." Shane spoke up, and that was enough to make Dustin stop in his tracks and turn around to face him.

"Look, ever since you started hanging out with those guys, your priorities are totally messed." Shane said. "Dude, that's crazy, man. Back me up here, Tori." Dustin said, directing the last statement to Tori, who fell silent. Dustin then turned to us. "Twins?" he asked. I fell silent as Dean spoke for himself. "Look, I'm getting an eerie feeling about those two." Dean spoke up.

"Oh, come on, man!" Dustin yelled in frustration. "Listen, I-I admit, I've been a bit of an airhead…" Dustin was about to say, but was cut off by Shane. "This is not chess club. We're talking about the end of the world, here. Do you even get that?" Shane asked.

Dustin scoffed at that. "Sensei, a little help here." he said to Sensei. "You can only help yourself, Dustin, with your actions, not your words." Sensei advised. "You know what, I can't believe this. I'm going riding." Dustin said as he storms out of Ninja Ops, causing all of us to have helpless expressions.

A little while later after Dustin left, I felt a tremor again and a little while later, it stopped. That is our cue to go after Terramole. We all morphed and went down to the construction site that Cam told us where he would be.

"Where is he?" he asked as we were all cautiously looking at the ground. "Found him! Guys!" Tori exclaimed as we all turned around and the monster was dragging Tori down with him. And as soon as we got our weapons in position, the monster sped over by Shane, grabbing him by the legs and throwing him around.

Dean shot his bow while I threw my daggers but, surprisingly enough. He lifted the both of us by our feet and threw us near Tori and Shane. "Geez, Whack-A-Mole doesn't know when to take the hint." Dean growled. "Where's Dustin?" I asked as we all were struggling to stand up.

"That airhead? His Ranger days are over!" Terramole yelled out. "Hey, we're the only ones that can call him an airhead!" Shane exclaimed. "Yeah!" Tori agreed. We continued to still fight him, but the monster shot us with the laser attached to his head and that knocked us to the ground.

All of the sudden, I looked behind me and Dustin was there. He dives onto the scene with his Lion Hammer. He swung at the monster and then missed as Terramole went back into the ground again.

Dustin began his search to find the mole monster, after some failed attempts on finding him, he swung the hammer to the ground in one particular spot that made the monster fly out of the ground. "Anybody know what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Sonic Fin!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Lion Hammer!"

"Illumination Bow!"

"Shadow Daggers!"

" **Storm Striker!"**

Cam figured out a way that Dean can add the Illumination Bow and I can add the Shadow Daggers into the Storm Striker, along with adding our Zords to the Megazord as well. "Take this!" Dustin exclaimed.

" **Fire!"**

We fired the Storm Striker to destroy the monster. "100 tons of fun." Dustin said as it worked. All of the sudden, we heard a familiar voice.

"Can you guess who the mole is now?" we hear the monster ask and when we turned around, the monster was big now. "Should've known. Should've known." Dean hissed. "Cam, you know the drill!" Dustin said in the morpher as Cam released the zords.

"Ninja Zords!"

"Monochrome Zords!"

We exclaim in unison as we all went into our zords.

"Ninja Zord formation!"

We all exclaim as we are now getting added to the Megazord formation.

" **Storm Megazord!"**

"Time for some road work!" Terramole said as he dug into the ground. We tried to fight him off, but he keeps on pulling that disappearing shit on us. "He's too fast!" Tori exclaimed. "Not again." Shane hissed. "Lightning Megazord!" Dustin exclaimed as we are now entering Lightning Mode. Even in Lightning mode, we are still getting our asses handed to us.

Turns out, Cam told Shane that we are getting a power sphere to help us with fighting the mole. "Inserting Power Disc now." Dustin said.

" **Ram Hammer Deploy!"**

The sphere came out of zord and turned into the Ram Hammer.

"It's time for me to hit the dirt." Terramole said as he pulled the disappearing trick again. "Think again, chump!" Dustin said as we functioned the Zord to swing the hammer to the ground, causing Terramole to fly out of the air. "Hammer Time!" Dustin exclaimed as we now have the advantage against the monster and eventually destroying it.

We were at the track and after Dean and Dustin were done racing, Shane, Tori, and I were instantly sprayed with dirt. I was wiping the dirt debris off of me as Dustin and Dean ride over by us and took off their helmets.

"Thanks for the shower." Tori said, sarcastically, and that made them both laugh. "Sorry about that, Tor." Dean said. "Did we look faster?" Dustin asked. "You were ripping guys." Shane said as the three guys shared some kind of secret handshake and then I realized that Hunter and Blake aren't here.

"Hey, where's Hunter and Blake? I figured they would've showed up." I spoke up. "Yeah, I don't know. I guess they had better things to do than hang out with a goof like me." Dustin said as my face and Tori's face had faltered a bit. Shane told us that he overheard Hunter and Blake talking about us and talking negatively about Dustin.

"Hey, some of the stuff before, I didn't mean you were committed." Shane said. "I know." Dustin replied back. "You're a great Ranger. A flake, but a great Ranger." Tori said. "You'd make all of the previous Yellow Rangers proud." I said with a smile. Dean and I couldn't make it to practicing motocross to prepare to ride the Chrome cycles because Rocky and Aisha are off at work and we need to look over the house.

I was editing the photos while listening to Buddy Holly by Weezer, I was too transfixed into editing the photos and listening to music to know that Dean was standing outside of my door, causing a little scream out of me.

"Jesus, Dean, you scared me." I told him. "Sorry, Lu. Anyways, I need to talk to you about something." he told me. I paused my music so he could talk to me.

"I don't mean to be a pain in the ass, but I need you to stay away from Hunter and Blake. There's something off with those guys." Dean told me. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. "Luna, this isn't funny. I'm getting an eerie vibe from them." he told me.

"Dean, I barely even know those guys. You don't have to worry about me." I told him. "I'm just looking out for you, Pixie." he said, calling me by the name that only he calls me. "I know, Goliath." I said, using my nickname for him, with a soft smile as we hugged it out.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Unbeknownst to the Oliver siblings, the two Thunder Rangers are standing outside of Rocky and Aisha's house in the woods.

"It's them. They're the Monochrome Rangers." the Navy Ranger said. "Yes. They have no idea what they are in for." the Crimson ranger said before adding something else in.

"And it's only the Black Ranger we need."


	5. Thunder Strangers (1:3)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **No Reviews :(**

* * *

It has been a week since I have seen either Blake or Hunter. Dean and I are alone in Rocky and Aisha's house again, because they had to go into work early. "Have you ever considered going back into dance competition?" Dean asked me. My eyes widened when he asked that.

I haven't even thought about dance ever since I sprained my ankle three months ago and was healed approximately a month later.

"To be honest, ever since the sprain, I didn't even thought about that." I said. "Just asking because I as I was driving back from the track, I saw a dance studio there. Want me to take you there?" he asked. I just shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" I replied back to him.

Dean dropped me off at the dance center and as I immediately walked in. A woman had walked up to me. "Hi, are you here to audition for the team?" she asked, getting straight to the point. "Wait, are there any open spots?" I asked. "We have several spots left. All you have to do is to perform a solo and your dance will decide your fate." she said.

"So, if you'll follow me…" she trailed off as she led me to an empty dance room. "Now all you need to do is to select your song and perform it." she said. I was going through the songs and I spotted an instrumental version of Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve.

 **(Look over at the fanfic in either Quotev or Wattpad for the video)**

I was finished with my dance, I saw the woman's eyebrows raised. It was as if she was impressed. "What is your name again? Sorry I didn't ask." she said. "Luna. Luna Oliver." I told her.

"Now, Luna, when I saw you dance, I saw the hard work paying off. Tell me, have you ever been on a competition team before?" she asked. "Ever since I was 12. Back in Angel Grove." I told her. "I saw the passion, I saw the potential. I really have to say that I am impressed." she told me. "Congratulations, Luna. You're in." she said.

And then my morpher went off.

I got out of the dance studio as quickly as I can. I turned around in an alley and brought the morpher to me. "What is it, Cam?" I asked.

" _There's a heat signature over at the Quarry."_ he told me.

"Kelzaks?" I asked for confirmation.

" _No. This one is strange and I don't know what it might be. Ranger up for caution, Luna."_ he told me.

"Got it." I said.

"Monochrome Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

 ***MORPHING SEQUENCE***

"Power of Darkness!"

I ninja streaked over to the quarry where I met up with Dean, Tori, Shane, and Dustin. "Just in time, little sister." Dean said to me and I rolled my eyes at that.

"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked. "Not a whole lot." Tori told me. "Nothing here." Dustin said. "Uh, Cam, this place is like Downtown Deadsville." Shane said in his morpher.

" _I'm getting a heat radiation from the satellite. It's usually right on."_ Cam told me.

"Something's not right." Dean said and as soon as he said that, crimson and navy thunder strikes appeared and it had knocked us down. "Never _ever_ doubt Cam." I said, gritting my teeth as I stumbled to stand up. The smoke cleared to reveal two more rangers.

One was crimson and the other was navy.

"Holy shit." I breathed out. "Please tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing or am I going batshit insane." Dean said in confirmation. "Who are you?" Shane asked. "What's with the attitude?" Tori asked. "Hello? Anybody home?" Dustin asked.

"Obviously, you didn't get the memo." Crimson said. "Old rangers out, new rangers in." Navy continued. "What, you expect us to fight you?" Shane asked and as soon as he asked that, the two newly discovered rangers sped over towards us. Dean and I already armed ourselves with our katanas. But it was too late.

They had the advantage with the staffs that they have on them, and with that, they got us to the ground. "Seems like they don't wanna talk." Shane said as we were all struggling to get back up on our feet. "I vote for kicking their wannabe butts." Tori said. "I hear you." Dustin said as we got back up on our feet.

"Didn't anybody teach you how to play nice." Shane asked as he tried a Ninja Air Assault, but was immediately outed by the Navy Ranger. Tori and Dustin went to fight with the Crimson Ranger, but was easily taken out. Shane, Dean, and I went to attack the Crimson Ranger then, we were attacked by the Navy Ranger.

"Thunder Staff. Mega Power."

That's when he used the staff to easily take us out. "They have sticks." Shane said. "Really big sticks." Tori added in. "It's staffs." Dean said. "Anybody have a suggestion?" Dustin asked. "You want an idea? How about give up?" the Crimson Ranger said. "Trust us, it'll be easier this way." the Navy Ranger said.

"Oh, I get it. This is a training thing." Shane said. "Cam, you got us." Tori said. "I think this is for real." Dustin said. "Dustin may be right." Dean said, agreeing with him. "I think this is where the heat signature came from." I said, agreeing with Dean and Dustin. Then, they ninja streaked out of the quarry.

"Where'd they go?" Shane asked. "Really far away, if we're lucky." Dustin said. "Guys, we need to go back to Ninja Ops." I suggested. "We need to ask Cam and Sensei about this." Dean agreed with me.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin were all talking at once to know who those two new rangers were. Dean and I were not apart of that because I knew that was not what Dean meant. Sensei whistled and that got them to stop talking.

"Guys, I said _ask_ Sensei and Cam, not talk all at once." Dean said. "Dean is correct. One at a time." Sensei said, and Shane asked the question that we were all wondering. "Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane asked. "They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy. This is all I know for certain." Sensei answered.

"I thought Lothor captured all of the Ninja Schools." Dustin said. "Could he turn them against us?" Tori asked. "Of course. Fighting fire with fire." I predicted. "Their fire comes deep within. Even Lothor would not be driving them to attack with such passion." Sensei said.

"I don't care what their problem is. All I care is those dudes almost smoked us." Dustin said. "Yeah, but they didn't. And I want to know why." Shane said. A little while later, Cam was getting a heat signature over at the quarry.

"The quarry again? What is it, MonsterCon, over there?" Cam was asking. "Zurgane. Still ugly as ever." Shane muttered. "Doesn't he usually come equipped with some evil alien sidekick?" Tori asked. "It could be a trap. Use caution when engaging him." Sensei advised. "We always do." Shane said as we all stepped away from the computer. "Yeah, right." Cam said, sarcastically.

"Ready?" Shane asked. "Ready." we all replied.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

"Monochrome Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

 ***MORPHING SEQUENCES***

"Power of Water!" "Air!" "Earth!"

"Power of Darkness!" "Light!"

We all ninja streaked down to the quarry where we are face to face with Zurgane. "Lothor run out of good looking monsters?" Shane asked. "If you want something done right, you do it yourself." Zurgane growled as he pulls the swords out of his shoulders. "Rangers, meet your destiny." Zurgane adds in.

"Ninja Swords!"

"Ninja Katanas!"

Shane, Tori, and Dustin pulled out their Ninja Swords while Dean and I pulled out our Ninja Katanas. "Bring it on." Zurgane said. "You got it." Shane said as they went to attack Zurgane but he deflects their swords and used his sword to get them down to the ground. I went to attack Zurgane, but we got the same results and so did Dean.

"Good idea, bad result." Dustin said. "I'm sick of Power Rangers! Rangers! Rangers! Rangers! That's all I ever hear!" Zurgane ranted off, as Shane went for the obvious attack and Zurgane has used his two swords to his advantage to take Shane down. Then the surge of power came from Zurgane's swords and got us to the ground again. Then all of a sudden, a beam of light had sent Zurgane up to the sky.

"What the fuck, man?" Dean breathed out as we all stumbled to our feet. "Catch you later, big guy." Shane said. "That was weird." Dustin said. "What did they want from us?" Tori asked. Then something shot over at us and we stumbled a bit.

We turned around and it was the Thunder Rangers again.

"Great, it's these two assholes again!" I exclaimed. "Recognize these?" the Crimson ranger asked as their version of the Tsunami Cycles came into view. "Cam is gonna be so pissed." Dean said under his breath.

"No!"

"Dude!"

"Ah, no way!"

Tori, Dustin, and Shane said, all voicing out their annoyance. "Ours come with a few improvements." the Crimson ranger said as the two rangers mounted their version of the Tsunami cycles they ride over towards us, and basically, we were having our asses handed to us, to summarize what happened.

"I can't believe they stole Cam's discs." Dustin said as we were struggling to get to our feet. "But, how?" Tori asked. "Who are these guys?" Shane asked. Then, the Thunder Rangers got off off and stepped towards us. "This is so easy that it's boring. I'd thought they'd at least put up a fight." the Navy ranger said.

"Those guys could never compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy. They're so lame." the Crimson ranger said. "No doubt. I thought their Sensei taught them better than this." the Navy ranger said. "Although, to our credit, we never really see the Monochrome Ninja Academy." the Crimson ranger adds in.

"There was a reason why the Monochrome Ninja Academy was hidden among the Ninja community." I said. "I thought you two dickheads would know." Dean growled. "It's time to finish what we started." the Crimson ranger said.

"Crimson Thunder Power!"

"Navy Thunder Power!"

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Thunder strikes were striking around them. "That does not look good." Tori got out as we got up to our feet. "I have a bad feeling about this." Dean muttered.

"Crimson InsectoZord!"

"Navy BeetleZord!"

They exclaimed as two new zords came out. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked, seething with anger. "They have zords?" Dustin asked. "This is getting ridiculous." Shane said. "Cam must be fuming." Dean said as the two rangers got into their zords.

"They wanna play rough, we'll give them rough. Cam, hit it!" Shane said as our zords are now coming into play.

"Ninja Zords!"

"Monochrome Zords!"

We all exclaimed as we got into our zords. "Okay, guys. I've got enough of these two. We need to beat their asses." I growled out. To summarize what just happened, when we tried to fight off the Thunder Rangers with our zords, they outgrew us and they also managed to get into the formation of a MegaZord as soon as we got into the MegaZord.

The two MegaZords started to fight it out and overall, the Thunder Zord had turned our asses to grass and they quickly destroyed us. Everything got blacked out as soon as I hear Cam trying to signal us in.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Thunder Strangers (2:3)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **ladyaqua03077: Thanks :)**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

Hunter and Blake jumped over the fence to get to Kelly. "What're you guys doing here? We're under attack." Kelly said. "We think they need help. Come on." Hunter said as Kelly followed the two brothers.

Kelly was following Hunter and Blake, and the navy clad motocross racer found five familiar faces. "We were riding when we saw the smoke." Hunter said as Blake wasted no time into helping Tori up when she collapsed to the ground. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, thanks." she replied.

Meanwhile, Dean helped Luna up, causing Hunter to put his arm around her waist and help her up as well. She coughed a little, due to the smoke inhalation, as there was some blood coming out of her forehead. "What happened?" Hunter asked. "I was listening in the car on the way here. They think it was some kind of alien attack." Kelly said.

"Does that thing happen around here?" Blake asked. "You ever wonder why housing is so cheap." Shane retorted. "Obviously, you guys have never been to Angel Grove in the 90s. Shit was brutal." Dean said. "He's not wrong." Luna got out, agreeing with her brother, as she coughed again.

"We need to call someone; the police, the FBI, the CIA...and we need to get Luna to a hospital." Kelly said, worryingly. Luna shook that feeling off. "No, Kelly. We're fine. Thanks." Tori said as Luna was now out of Hunter's grasp and was steady on her own two feet, and as the five teenagers walked away from the chaos that had just happened.

* * *

 **Luna's POV:**

"You guys alright?" Shane asked once we were out of the sights of Kelly, Hunter, and Blake. "Yeah, I think we'll be fine." I replied. "That was harsh, man." Dustin said. "You know what? I think my Morpher's toast." he added in, and that's when we checked our Morphers. Dean and I looked at each other with worried glances as Tori has spoken for all of us.

"Cam is gonna freak when he finds out we thrashed the Zords." Tori said.

We got back to Ninja Ops and Tori's premonition about Cam being pissed about what happened to the Zords and Morphers as Dean was stitching my head up. "Well, you managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon. Not to mention what you did to the Zords." Cam said.

"Cam, now is not the time." Sensei said to his son. "I'm sorry, you're right." Cam said. "Thankfully, the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions." Cam adds in.

"Dude, I've got no idea what you just said." Dustin said. "The Morphers are fixing themselves." Dean said as he finished up stitching the gash that was on my forehead. "Oh, okay, right. Sweet." Dustin said as we all were by Cam at the mainframe. Sensei hopped off of Dustin's head and in front of the mainframe.

"Hey, Sensei, why didn't they finish us off?" Shane asked, bringing up a pretty good point. "I mean, those Zords they have were sicko, bro, I mean, Sensei." Dustin adds in. "ThunderZords; created by the same technology that powers your own." Sensei said.

"But that doesn't make any sense on why the Thunder Rangers are working for Lothor." Dean said. "Yeah, no more than Zurgane booking out when they showed up." Shane added in. "I suspect as with all evil alliances, there is dissension in their ranks. Dissension that can be used to our advantage, when the time is right." Sensei advised.

"I hope these have a warranty." Dustin said, gesturing to one of the morphers. "I just feel totally hopeless. There's gotta be something that we can do." Tori said.

"For now, you must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary, it will only give him more power." Sensei said. "And be careful. They've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disc somehow. Whoever you speak to, make sure you trust them." Cam advised.

Because Dean might plan on going to Med. School if his motocross racing career doesn't work out, he advised me to stay home, while he is helping Cam with the Morphers.

While Rocky and Aisha were cooking something for lunch, I was on the couch, watching The Craft. As soon as I took a sip from my glass of water while the four girls were playing 'Light As A Feather, Stiff As A Board' on the TV screen, I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I announced to Rocky and Aisha as I paused the movie, and got up from my seat to get to the door. When I opened the door, it was Hunter standing outside of the door. My mind has become frazzled as my heart was now beating faster than usual, and as my eyes were wider than usual.

"Hey, Luna." he said. "Hi." I replied back. "I was just wondering how you were feeling." he told me. "Yeah, I'm still alive." I replied as his thumb was now grazing the stitchwork that Dean did. "Whatever that was got you good." he said. I got out of my daze and asked the question that would be on top of my mind.

"Quick question, how did you know where I live?" I asked. "Tori. She mentioned about something you living practically in the middle of nowhere." Hunter said. "Oh, right." I said, sheepishly. "See you later." he said. "Bye." I replied back as I closed the door. I turned around and Aisha was standing in front of me with her eyebrows raised.

"Don't tell Dean and Tommy." I told her as I went back to the couch. "You know my lips are sealed, Luna. Just tell me what that was all about." Aisha said, following me to the couch.

"He's one of the guys that Dustin and Dean met at the motocross track." I told her, honestly. "He seemed more than a friend through a mutual friend." she told me. "Aisha, I barely even know him." I said. "Hey, I'm just saying. Anything's possible." she said.

"What is this I'm hearing about Luna talking to some guy?" Rocky asked as he came into the living room. "Just a "friend", according to her. Just don't tell Tommy and Dean." Aisha said as I buried my beet-red face into my hands.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

As Cam and Dean were working on fixing the Morphers, Tori rushes into Ninja Ops. "Dean, Cam, I need your help outside." Tori said, worry etched onto her face. "Tor, we almost got the Morphers back online." Dean replied as he was still fixing Luna's Morpher. "It's an emergency. My friend, he's hurt." Tori said.

Cam and Dean both bolted out of their seats. "And you brought him _here_? Have you heard of a hospital?" Cam was asking. "I know, but he was hurt because of me. Please look at him." Tori pleaded. "Is it one of Lothor's space goons?" Dean asked, and Tori nodded.

Dean looks over at Cam. "No hospital would believe us if we say that. We have to help him." Dean said. "Alright." Cam said as him, Dean, and Tori ran out of Ninja Ops. They got outside of Ninja Ops when Cam and Dean were surveying the damage that was done on Blake.

"What is that?" Tori asked. "Some kind of cybernetic leech. Looks like they dehydrate the human body until it shuts down." Cam replied as Dean was taking the cybernetic leeches off of Blake. "Did you get them off in time?" Tori asked. "We think so. He must drink a lot of water." Dean said.

"His name's Blake." Tori added in. "I don't care what his name is. Dad's gonna flip if he finds him here." Cam said. "Well, maybe he shouldn't find out." Tori said with a smile. "I'd hate to disagree with you, Cam, but she has a point." Dean said.

"The Morphers are on the consul. You two go get them, I'll stay here." Cam said. "You sure?" Dean asked. "Yeah, go ahead." Cam said. "Thanks, Cam." Tori said as she kissed him on the cheek and as she left with Dean to go into Ninja Ops.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, even unbeknownst to Cam, that's when Blake opens his eyes for a second to see Tori and Dean enter Ninja Ops.

* * *

 **Luna's POV:**

I had met up with Dean, Tori, Shane, and Dustin at the track. As soon as Dean and Dustin finished racing. Tori told us that Dean and Cam finished with the Morphers. "I got the Morphers, guys. And I think we're gonna need them." Tori told us, and that's when Blake and Hunter appeared in front of us.

"Hey, I just wanna say thanks for taking care of my bro." Hunter said. "Anytime." Tori replied. "We owe you one and we always make good on our promises." he added in. "Okay, good to know. Thanks." Tori said. "We gotta get home. Parents, you know how it is." Blake said. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Shane, Dustin, and Dean share the same perplex look.

"Yeah. Catch you later." I said, and that's when we all said our goodbyes. "When you see Cam, tell him thank you. I think he's feeling a little unappreciated." Tori said as we were given our Morphers back.

Then Dean spoke up"Didn't you guys tell me that they don't live with their parents?" he asked them. "Yeah, that's what we heard." Shane said. " _I've located the frog again. He's at the Riverbank. Hurry."_ I hear Cam say through the Morphers. "Okay, we'll discuss about this later." I told Dean as we got into position.

"Ready?" Tori asked us. "Ready." we all replied in unison.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

"Monochrome Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

 ***MORPHING SEQUENCES***

"Wind Ranger Power!"

"Monochrome Ranger Power!"

We all Ninja Streaked to the Riverbank. As soon as we got to there, the Frog Monster shot a blast at us that caused all five of us to be bound together with a chain wrapped around us. We all struggled to get ourselves out of the chain that is binding us together.

"Going up!" the monster said as it was now lifting us with using telekinesis. "Next floor, housewares and sporting goods." the monster said. "Hope you can swim." it said as it flung all of us into the water.

As soon as we hit the water, we were all now being lifted out of the water. "Okay, guys, Ninja Beams!" Shane said as we all blasted Ninja Beams at the monster, but then it disappeared.

"Where is it?" I asked. "You guys into hip hop?" I heard the Frog Monster ask as he knocked us all down while hopping through us. "Polytrons!" he said as he sends some "polytrons" to stick to our chests and they explode and got us to the ground.

As soon as we got up to our feet, I heard a rumble of thunder. Then, through crimson and navy thunder strikes, the Thunder Rangers arrived. "Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough." Dean growled as he and I armed ourselves with our Monochrome Katanas.

They got out their Thunder Staffs and ran towards us...but the confusing thing was that they didn't attack us.

So, now we were watching the Thunder Rangers kick the Frog Monster's ass. We were all watching in confusion as they now took out the Frog Monster with ease.

The Thunder Rangers were now walking past us. "What the fuck was that?" I asked them. "Hey, wait." Shane said. "What the hell's up with you guys?" Dean asked. "Why did you just help us?" Tori asked. "Hello, anybody in there?" Dustin asked. "We're even, Wind and Monochrome Rangers." the Crimson Ranger simply said as they disappeared into the nothingness.

"Maybe they're the strong, silent types." Tori said. "I don't get it." Shane said. "I haven't croaked yet, Rangers!" I heard the Frog Monster said and when we turned around, he was in a giant form now.

"Let's toast this toad once and for all." Shane told us. "Cam, guess what we need." Shane said. " _Don't tell me."_ Cam replied as he released the Zords. Once the Zords were all released, we all got into them.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked as we got into our Zords. "Ready." we all replied. "Storm Megazord!" we all said as we were now into the formation of the MegaZord.

"About time! Polytrons!" the Frog Monster said as he released the "polytrons" and once they exploded, we were now all feeling the effects of it all. "Cam, what should we do?" I asked. " _Try the Ram Hammer."_ Cam said.

"Power Disc Received. Let's Lock and Drop." Dustin said as the Ram Hammer was now deployed. "Oh, you had to go there, didn't you." the Frog said as he was sending Polytrons. We deflected them back towards it.

"Ready." Shane and Dean said in unison. "Aim." Tori and I said in unison. "Hammer!" Dustin exclaimed as we all took out the Frog once and for all.

We were all walking into Ninja Ops as Dean, Shane, and Dustin were explaining to Tori and I about how Hunter and Blake told Kelly that they don't live with their parents.

"Yeah, that's what they told Kelly. No parents." Dustin said to us. "Blake and Hunter lied to us. Why?" Tori asked and as if on cue, the Thunder Rangers came in with Cam as their hostage. We all got into a fighting stance. "What're you guys doing here?" Shane asked.

The Thunder Rangers unmorphed, revealing that it was Blake and Hunter all along.

There was a range of emotions going through me right now. Shock and betrayal were going through my mind, even though I should've seen the signs.

"So, what do you want? How'd you get in here?" Dustin asked. "Ask her." Hunter said, gesturing to Tori. "Blake?" she asked. Words don't express how Tori felt betrayed by the guy who she had an interest in. "I'm sorry, but we have to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you." Blake said, his voice is devoid of any emotion.

"If you hurt him, I will hunt you down." Tori said. "We'll let him go, in exchange for Luna." Hunter said. "Over my dead…" Dean was about to say, but I cut him off. "Okay." I said, feeling defeated. "What? No." Dean said, grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I cannot be the reason why Cam is hurt." I told him, before I turned back around. "I'll go with you. Please don't hurt him." I pleaded with the two. Then, the next thing I knew is that they let go of Cam and Hunter grabbed ahold of my arm.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

When Luna's arm was in Hunter's grasp, Dean was glaring at the both of them, heavily. If looks could kill, Blake and Hunter would be ash by now. "Goodbye, Rangers. And good luck in your future battles." Hunter said and then the three of them had disappeared.

As soon as they disappeared, Cam ran towards his dad's habitat. "Is everyone alright?" Tori asked. "What did they want here?" Shane asked, while Dean was shaking in rage. He knew that he had a bad feeling for them and now, Luna is paying the price.

Cam took off his glasses as him and Dean responded to Shane's question. "My father. They took my father." Cam said, feeling a sense of loss because of his dad being kidnapped.

"And apparently they took my fucking sister." Dean said, seething with rage towards the betrayal that was caused by Hunter and Blake, and a sense of loss because of how much the two has been through over the past ten years.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Thunder Strangers (3:3)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **AmbertheCat: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it :)**

 **Guest: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

"See, I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter." Shane said. "Don't have to tell me twice." Dean grunted out, still pissed that the two recently discovered Thunder Rangers kidnapped his sister, but he also seem remorseful about something else. "Well, man, you don't need to say "I told you so", okay. I mean, I feel bad enough." Dustin said.

"That's them. My father enclosed himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It will protect him and allow us to track him within a 20-mile radius." Cam said. "But he can't transform or use his ninja powers, can he?" Shane asked. "No. And he's about to go out of range." Cam responded.

"Why are they taking him and Luna out into the forest?" Dustin asked. "Found it. The Mountain of Lost Ninjas." Tori piped in. "Of course!" Cam exclaimed. Meanwhile, Dean is now looking fearful of what he just found out about.

Only he knows what the Mountain of Lost Ninjas has and now he realizes why they need Luna.

"Oh, that's where all those freaky ninja ghost dudes are, right?" Dustin asked. "So, you _do_ study your Ninja History." Cam said. "Yeah, sometimes." Dustin replied. "And you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas is where the Cavern of Spirits is." Cam states. "Which houses the Gem of Souls. It's the only thing on Earth that's powerful enough to break the energy sphere around Sensei." Tori adds in.

"It's gotta be what the Thunders are after." Cam says. Then, Shane asks the question that only Dean knows the answer to. "And, that's where we're going, but why do they need Luna?" he asked. "Dammit!" they heard Dean growl out as he hits the table he was sitting on as he was now holding his head in distress. "I believe Dean will tell you the answer to that." Cam responded to Shane's question.

"There is a reason why Monochrome Ninja Academy is a rare one to attend. They specifically pick students, who yield potential and seek for greatness. Officials are extremely careful within picking the students to yield the powers of darkness, considering that it is a powerful thing to control. Even the most evil Ninjas try to hold the power, but it is too much and it made them go mad. When a student of darkness from the Monochrome Ninja Academy is even in close proximity within the Cavern of Spirits, the element can be drained from that student to power up the Gem of Souls." Dean explained.

"Wait, so you're telling us…" Dustin was about to ask, but he was cut off by Dean nodding with unknown tears in his eyes. "They are going to kill my sister." he said as he puts his head in between his knees.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Blake were going through the woods, with the energy sphere around Sensei in Hunter's hands and Blake dragging Luna through the woods. "I don't know about you, bro, but I'm not really digging this place." Blake said. "Don't be such a baby." Hunter said to him as he walked off, and Blake followed him, dragging Luna.

"You should be afraid, Thunder Rangers. There are spirits here of the darkest warriors the world has ever known." Sensei advised. "Quiet. We know what we're doing." Hunter snapped. "Have you not learned that taking revenge on one who has caused you no harm makes you as guilty as the one who hurt you to begin with." Sensei said, and the Thunder Rangers stopped walking.

"You destroyed our parents, parents who've adopted us and gave us a life. You deserve everything that's coming to you." Hunter said. "It wasn't him. Please believe me, it wasn't him!" Luna pleaded. "Keep walking." Blake said to the girl as they continued to venture through the woods.

Dean, Tori, Shane, and Dustin have all morphed, but their visors were down, and they were in the mobile command center with Cam. "Tracking systems are online." Cam said. "How long until we get there?" Dustin asked. "I told you to go before we got here." Cam told him. "It's not what I'm asking. I'm just freaking here." Dustin said, feeling guilty that he would cause the death of not only Sensei, but the death of Luna as well.

Shane went up to the distant Blue Ranger. She felt guilty for letting her guard down around Blake and if she wouldn't have saved Blake, then they wouldn't be in this debacle. "Hey, Tori. It wasn't your fault." Shane said. "Then who's was it?" Tori asked. "You were just doing what you thought was right. It could've happened to any of us." he said to her.

Tori looked over at Dean. "We're going to find her." Tori told the White Ranger. "If Luna's dead and if you see Blake and Hunter again, tell them to stay the hell away from me." he told her. "And if she's alive?" she asked. "Then, I hope they would know better to stay away from her." Dean said, as the four remaining rangers have mounted the Tsunami and the Chrome cycles.

"This is as far as I go. The rest is up to you. Please find my father." Cam told them as they now closed their visors for their helmets. "You guys ready?" Shane asked. "Ready." Tori replied. "Hit it." Dustin replied. "Let's get this over with." Dean said, filled with worry, as they now ride off.

In the woods, Luna was feeling a little paler as they ventured further through the woods. "How much further?" Blake asked. "Almost there." Hunter said. "Good." Blake said. And with that I hear something in the woods. That's when the spirits of the deceased ninjas appeared. Hunter sets down the sphere that encased Sensei as Luna rolled her eyes. "Screw it." she muttered as she got out of Blake's grasp.

"Monochrome Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

 ***MORPHING SEQUENCES***

"Power of Darkness!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Soon enough, they started to fight the spirits off. As they were doing that and the spirits are becoming too much for them, a blast had fought them off and with that the Wind Rangers and Dean came onto the scene.

"Woah, who do we fight?" Dustin asked. "Anyone not wearing a primary color?" Shane suggested. "Hey! We take great offense to that!" Luna exclaimed over at them. "Besides the Monochrome Rangers?" Shane added in. "Good save." Dean muttered. "Good plan." Tori said as the spirit knocked her off of her Tsunami cycle.

And that's when the Wind Rangers, the Monochrome Rangers, and the Thunder Rangers were fighting off the spirits together. But the rangers, excluding Luna, were now feeling trapped. Luna discovered a button that tried to be hidden on her morpher.

She pressed the button and now both of her are now covered with shadows and she hits the ground, allowing the shadows to knock down half of the spirits. "What the hell was that, and how can I get to it?" Dean asked his sister, which in turn caused her to give him a look that would scream out 'really?' if her helmet wasn't on.

Some of the spirits were getting up as soon as Luna was also trapped with the other six rangers. "I hit a shadow blast of all shadow blasts. That didn't do shit!" she yelled out in frustration. "These guys are fearless." Shane commented. "They're dead. It's not like they have a lot to lose." Tori commented. "That would mean the glass half-empty, right?" Dustin asked.

"How about a truce? Let's do this together." Shane said to Hunter. "Fine by me. Only for now." Hunter replied as Hunter, Shane, and Luna paired off and Dean, Tori, Dustin, and Blake paired off. Once the spirits were disappearing after the seven rangers fought them together, it was only those seven rangers that are left standing.

"That was great teamwork." Sensei said. Then, it was back to reality. Blake and Hunter turned on the Monochrome Rangers and the Wind Rangers, Sensei's life and Luna's life now at risk. Then, they ninja streaked away. "They're getting away!" Tori exclaimed. "Not on my fucking watch." Dean growled.

"Ninja Streak!"

Then they ninja streaked to where the Thunder and they try to fight them, but they got knocked down. "Why are you doing this?" Dustin asked. "Simple. Revenge." Hunter simply answers. "What the hell have I ever done to you two?" Luna asks them, now struggling in Hunter's grasp, and that's I felt the ground shaking, and out in my eyes was a MegaZord.

"Is that…" Shane was about to ask. "Zurgane!" Tori exclaimed, answering Shane's question. "Who gave them the keys to a zord?" Dustin questioned. "That'll keep them busy." Hunter told Blake as he passes Luna off to him and they ran off.

" _Guys, they're getting away."_ Cam informed the Rangers. "Not again." Dustin said. "You guys go after them. I'll keep Zurgane busy." Tori told the three rangers as they ran off towards Hunter and Blake.

"Give me that ball!" Dustin said, lunging at Hunter, but Blake intercepted. While Luna and Dustin were fighting off Blake, Shane and Dean were fighting off Hunter. They continued to fight off one another as well as throwing the sphere. Hunter and Blake disappeared with Sensei and Luna.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked. "I just wished I knew what they mean by revenge." Dustin said. "And why their so-called revenge involves killing my sister." Dean muttered to himself before turning to Dustin and Shane. "Let's go." he said as they followed Blake and Hunter.

As Tori is still manipulating the controls of the MegaZord, the Wind Rangers and the Monochrome Rangers were fending off the Thunder Rangers. Everytime they would get distracted, Blake and Hunter take advantage of the distractions. They were eventually taken down when Hunter used the Crimson Blaster.

Seeing as the Black Ranger was near them, Blake easily grabbed Luna's arm and got her up. "Your Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake told them. "Yeah, and now it's payback time." Hunter added in as he picks up the sphere.

" _Please find my father."_

" _They are going to kill my sister."_

Cam's plea went through Dean's mind as well as him explaining Luna's fate if they cannot find her. "I am not letting you two take my other half away from me." Dean said over to them. Dean and Dustin picked Shane up.

"Ninja Air Assault!"

Shane performed a Ninja Air Assault on Hunter and it was effective and because of that, he dropped the sphere and it was now in Shane's hands. Dean used a light blast on Blake and because it was effective, Luna was able to kick Blake in the abdomen and Ninja Streaked over by Dean, Shane, and Dustin.

As soon as the four were far away from the Thunder Rangers, they stopped running. "I think we lost them." Shane said. "Thank goodness." Sensei said as the visor to the Red Ranger helmet snapped open. "You're alright now, Sensei." Shane reassures him as he puts a hand on Dustin's shoulder, who's visor snapped open as well.

Dean and Luna's visors snapped open as well as tears filled up in both of the twins' eyes. Dean cried out in relief as he embraced Luna, holding her as if he would never want to let her go. "Thank God, you're okay." he cried out, causing Luna to give him a watery laugh, as she held onto him as if she never wanted to be separated from her brother.

"Hey, guys!" Tori yelled as she ran up to them after defeating Zurgane and destroying his MegaZord. "You got him." she said with a bright smile. Then she turns over to Dean and Luna, who are still embraced, and they got over by them. "You okay, Luna?" Shane asked. Luna eventually got out of the hug and she turned to Shane. "Yeah. I'm fine." she said.

"Mind if I cut in?" they all hear Blake asked out as their visors snapped back on, and he easily took all of them out. "Not again." Sensei said as the sphere was now kicked out of Shane's grasp. Hunter already assembled the Thunderstorm Cannon, but Blake was in the way because of him fighting off five rangers.

"Come on, Blake. Get out of the way." Hunter said. "I can't. Just take your shot." Blake said as he was still fighting them off. With hesitation, Hunter fired and it knocked the six rangers down. "Blake!" Hunter exclaimed. "I'm alright." he reassured his brother.

Hunter quickly handed the sphere to Blake and Ninja Streaked towards Luna and grabbed her arm as he Ninja Streaked back to Blake. "We got what we came for. Let's bail." he said. "Later." Blake laughed as they disappeared through thunder strikes.

As soon as they kept walking, Luna felt more paler and lightheaded and out of nowhere, she was forcefully demorphed into her civilian outfit. "The Ninja Spirits sense our presence." Sensei advised as Blake and Hunter were now near the Cavern of Spirits.

"Consider what you are about to do carefully. There are powerful forces here." Sensei added in as Blake was now dragging Luna because of her power draining slowly. "Quiet. The Gem of Souls will take care of you." Hunter snapped as they advanced towards the Cavern.

Back at the Mobile Command Center, Dean, Shane, and Dustin just filled Tori in on why Hunter and Blake kidnapped Sensei in the first place. "So, they said that Sensei destroyed their parents." Dean finished off explaining to Tori. "There's no way he could do something like that." Shane said. "Of course he couldn't." Cam piped in.

"My father has only ever fought in self-defense. He teaches his students respect, decency, virtue…" Cam explained. "We know that. We don't believe those lies anymore than you do." Tori reassures Cam. "I don't know what to do." Cam says, feeling defeated.

"I do." Shane said, coming up to Cam and rests his hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful." Cam advised as the picture of the Cavern of Spirits was shown on the mainframe.

They now entered the Cavern of Spirits and the next thing that Dean sees would never get out of his head again; Sensei being defenseless as a black shadow was now circling around the orb that protects him, Hunter's arm raised up, as if he was about to strike the sphere with the Gem of Souls in his hand, and Blake holding up a semi-conscious Luna as she was getting drained of her power by the moment and blood pooling out of her nose.

"No!" Shane exclaimed, catching their attention. With Blake being distracted, Luna collapsed to the ground. "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything." Shane said. "Lothor told us everything." Hunter said. "Your Sensei destroyed our parents." Blake said, his tone filled with vengeance. "Lothor saw the whole thing." Hunter added in.

"And you believe that?" Tori asked. "Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked. "Well, dude, he's not known to be exactly be one good guys." Dustin said. Dean couldn't speak. His mind is on his sister, who is on the brink of death. "We're done talking." Hunter said. "No!" all three Wind Rangers yelled as they and Dean rushed over towards them.

"Put it down, Hunter." a voice spoke out as two spirits appeared. While Hunter and Blake were distracted, Dean snuck around them and got Luna in his arms and is quietly pleading for her to stay with him.

"Who are you?" Shane asked as the Ninja Spirits revealed to be a man and a woman. "Mom? Dad? How did you..." Hunter asked out. "This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas. We'll be here for all eternity." Mr. Bradley told him. "No, Blake. He's not responsible for what happened to us." Mrs. Bradley said. "Then, who is?" Hunter asked. "The one they call Lothor." Mr. Bradley replied. "Now, there's a shock." Tori said, sarcastically, as the spirits start to fade away.

"They're fading." Hunter said. "No, wait. Come back!" Blake exclaimed. "We'll always be looking after you." Mrs. Bradley said. "Make us proud." Mr. Bradley said as they now completely faded away. "Come back." Hunter breathed out. "What a sight." everyone heard, and because Dean was too distracted with Luna, the Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers turned around to see Lothor.

"The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy. My ears are burning. You've been talking about me, haven't you?" Lothor said. "It was you all along. You lied to us." Hunter said as him and Blake got in front of Wind Rangers. "Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you? Now give me the hamster and the Black Ranger. We've got business to attend to." Lothor said.

"Actually, dude, he's a guinea pig." Dustin corrected. "And we're not giving either one of them to you." Shane said. "Then, I'll take them." Lothor said. "Uh, hello, lots of us and one of you." Tori said. "Oh, please." Lothor said as he shot out a beam, which Hunter deflected by using the Gem of Souls, making the beam hit Lothor, making him disappear.

"What happened?" Tori asked. "Dude, you nailed Lothor!" Dustin exclaimed as Hunter is now looking down at the pieces of the shattered Gem of Souls. "Man, how'd you do that?" Shane questioned. "The Gem of Souls...it's broken. I used it to protect us, but now it's shattered." Hunter said. "That's bad, right?" Dustin asked.

"For better or worse, the power of the gem cannot be destroyed, Dustin." Sensei said as the sphere surrounding him has now disappeared. "Speaking of power, what happened to Lothor?" Tori asked. "I suspect that he is very much alive and I fear more desperate than ever." Sensei said. Tori's breath hitched when she saw Luna's body being cradled by Dean, who is still pleading with her to stay with him.

"Luna, stay with me." they all hear Dean grit out through his tears. The rest of the Rangers and Sensei turned to the grizzly sight that Tori saw of a crying Dean holding Luna's still body in his arms. "Don't leave me, Pixie. Please." he cried out. Now feeling everyone's stares, a helpless Dean looked up with tears pooling out of his eyes. He eventually looked over at Hunter and Blake, and all Dean could see was red. Pure red-hot rage is now seething through the White Ranger.

"Let me reiterate Luna's question for you two; what did my little sister do to deserve to die? Tell me!" Dean yelled out, causing the Thunder Rangers to look at each other with guilt as reality was now seeping in.

They were manipulated to believe that the Sensei from the Wind Ninja Academy was the cause of their parents' deaths, and because of that, they may have caused the death of an innocent girl.

"There is still time to get her out of the Cavern of Spirits, Dean. She is still very much alive. She should not be in close proximity within the Gem of Souls." Sensei said.

Meanwhile, Aisha and Rocky were cooking dinner and were waiting for the arrival of Dean and Luna. They hear the door open and when they look over to see who it is, it was Dean carrying a semi-conscious Luna.

"Oh, my God. What happened?" Aisha asked out in concern. "Monster attack. Luna got in the middle of that." Dean said, lying perfectly through his teeth, as he got into Luna's room and put her in her bed. As soon as Dean was coming out of Luna's room to get her a glass of water for when she wakes up, he could hear Rocky and Aisha conversing as he was filling it up.

"I don't know how many times these alien attacks have happened here, Aisha." Rocky told his wife. "Now that Luna's caught in the crossfires…" Aisha said, trailing off. "You know Tommy's not gonna be pleased after he finds out what happened." Rocky said. "You know that was why we needed to get away from Angel Grove." Aisha said.

* * *

 **Dean's POV:**

It is the next day and Luna was still passed out. She is showing signs that she is alive, but she is still sleeping. I decided to not go to the race, because I need to be here when my sister wakes up.

With Rocky and Aisha gone for work, I was refilling Luna's glass of ice water, and that's when I heard a knock on the door as soon as I finished filling the glass. I set it down on the counter, and when I opened the door, it was the last two people that I wanted to see.

Hunter and Blake Bradley.

I was about to close the door on them, but both of them stopped me from doing that. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't close this door on you two?" I asked, already getting irate about the two brothers being at the doorstep. "You don't think we feel guilty about this?" Hunter asked. "Seeing that you two were the cause of my sister almost dying…" I said, trailing off.

"Look, you have every right to be pissed at us, but believe us that we do feel guilty about what happened to Luna. Just let Hunter go see her." Blake reasoned. I let out a groan, as I now fully opened the door. "You two are so lucky that she's alive. 30 minutes, tops." I told them as they entered Rocky and Aisha's house.

As Hunter went towards Luna's room, Blake stayed out in the living room with me. "Weren't you two supposed to be at a race?" I asked him. "Weren't you?" Blake asked back, causing me to scoff out. "I need to be here when my sister wakes up. Give me your excuse." I said. "We're leaving for a while." he told me, causing me to not glare at him anymore and give him a disbelieving look.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "After everything that happened in the Cavern of Spirits and with Lothor, we need a break." Blake told me. "A well deserving one too." I said, agreeing with him, causing a chuckle out of him.

"Hunter will be back for Luna, you know." Blake adds in. "I'm fully aware. You really think I don't see the thing between Hunter and Luna?" I asked, and as soon as I asked that, Hunter walks out of Luna's room. "You ready to go?" Hunter asked and as him and Blake were about to leave, I spoke up.

"And, guys. Let's just say I forgive you, but I'll never forget what you did." I added in before they left.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

As Dean was leaving his room, he heard someone take in a huge intake of air. Dean ran over towards the source and Luna was just waking up.

"Luna. Lu, breathe. Just breathe." Dean said, trying to calm his sister down. "Dean…" she breathed out. "You're alive. Everyone's alive." he said as she is on the brink of calming down. "I'll get some water for you." he said as he left his room.

Luna noticed a folded up paper on her nightstand. She weakly reached out and grabbed the paper. She opened it and it was a note to her from Hunter.

 _Luna,_

 _By the time you read this, Blake and I will be gone from Blue Bay Harbor. After all of the shit that just went down, we needed a break_

 _We don't blame Dean for hating us, and we wouldn't be surprised if you hold some resentment towards us._

 _But I will not give up on gaining your trust back._

 _Hunter_


	8. Snip It, Snip It Good

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **AmbertheCat: Poor Luna indeed. Here is the next chapter**

 **Guest: Thanks :)**

 **SnowKi: Here's the next chapter**

* * *

 **Note: Please read the A/N below after going through the chapter**

* * *

Throughout the next several days, I couldn't go on Ranger missions. Now, a week has past since Hunter and Blake left Blue Bay Harbor, and I am now back into ninja training.

"Remember, a ninja's greatest enemy is himself." Sensei said, as clones of ourselves have appeared right in front of us. "You may begin." he added in. It was silent for a little before Dustin spoke up.

"Oh, wait, no. I get this. Ninja staring contest, right?" Dustin asked. While everyone was confused, Dean and I looked at each other and we silently knew what we were supposed to do, so as Shane and Dustin were fighting with the clones of ourselves, Dean and I didn't, and Tori also caught on, and because of that, the clones of myself, Dean, and Tori have disappeared.

"Why is it so hard for guys to follow directions?" Tori asked, and that made me giggle. Dean was about to speak up, but Tori cuts him off. "You know what I mean." she added in as Cam walked into Ninja Ops and near the bookcase. Sensei jumped onto the banister and is standing next to his son.

"Tougher than I thought I was." Shane groaned out. "I can't believe I kicked my own butt." Dustin also groaned out, as we all walked up to Sensei and Cam.

"Congratulations, Tori, Dean, and Luna." Sensei said to us. "What?" Shane asked in disbelief. "They didn't even do anything." Dustin said. "Precisely. He who battles himself will never emerge victorious." Sensei said. "Ninja Basics 101." Cam adds in. "Oh, right. I must've been sick on that day." Dustin said.

"Sometimes, caution is what wins the day, this is why Tori who seeks the Jade Turtle." Sensei says. "What about Dean and Luna?" Shane asked. "After what happened last week, our brother is visiting us." Dean explained to him.

"Why do we need this turtle thing anyway?" Dustin asked. "Well, when we revived the Zords, several key Power Spheres were kept hidden." Cam explained. "Only to be retrieved when you master the skills necessary." Sensei said. "I hope I don't let you down, Sensei." Tori said.

"Trust in yourself. Your inner ninja will show you the way." Sensei said. "And this is incase your inner ninja gets lost." Cam said, handing Tori a scroll, and she was off to seek the Jade Turtle that Cam and Sensei were talking about.

"We better get going, too. Our brother's probably here by now." Dean said as him and I walked out of Ninja Ops.

We Ninja Streaked into the woods that are behind Rocky and Aisha's house and we ripped off our Ninja gear to reveal our civilian outfits. We got into the house and we saw Rocky and Aisha conversing with Tommy.

"There they are." Aisha said with a bright smile. "Hey, Tommy." Dean said as they hugged. "Hey twins." he greeted back as he was released from the hug that Dean was in and got me into a hug. "How're you feeling. Rocky and Aisha told me." He whispered. "Getting better everyday." I told him.

"The five of us need to talk." Rocky said as we all walked in the living room. Dean and I were sitting on the couch and Rocky, Aisha, and Tommy were standing in front of us. "Is everything okay?" I asked. "We know that you two are Power Rangers." Tommy said, getting right to the point.

Dean was now faking his laughter. "What? That's crazy." he said, obviously showing signs that they know. Tommy raised his eyebrows. "And what are those on your wrists?" Tommy asked, gesturing to the morphers. "Oh, those? They…" Dean was about to say, before I interrupted him. "Dean, you know we can't hide it from them, anymore." I told him.

"We aren't mad at you two. It's just…" Aisha started before Rocky cuts her off. "Why didn't you tell any of us? We would've understood." Rocky said.

"We know, and we're sorry that we didn't come out with the truth. We know the saying "Once A Ranger, Always A Ranger", but ever since what happened in Angel Grove, you guys didn't have to go through the stress and were, dare I say, normal for once." I was explaining to them, anxiety seeping out of my well-being. "And, Tommy, it was you that taught us to _never_ reveal the identities of the Power Rangers." Dean adds in.

"After everything we've been through, you really expected me, of all people, to be upset?" Tommy asked, making us take a breath of relief, the relief coming from that Tommy was not mad at us for keeping this secret from them.

"Great. Now we have to deal with the Rainbow Rangers 2.0." Rocky said, making all of us laugh. "Real funny, Rocky." I replied to Rocky's jab of my brother being a Ranger more than once. Our morphers went off and Dean and I looked at each other before looking at Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha. "Looks like duty calls." Rocky said.

We answered our morphers. "Go for it." I said into the morpher. " _Tori needs help. Kapri and Marah..."_ Cam said over the morphers. "Say no more. We'll be there." Dean said. "Go kick some serious ass." Tommy said to us.

We are outside of the house and we are in the woods. "Ready?" Dean asked, getting into position. "Ready." I replied

"Monochrome Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

 ***MORPHING SEQUENCE***

"Power of Darkness!" "Light!"

We Ninja Streaked over to the Rock Quarry, where we also met up with Shane and Dustin. Tori had caught up with us. Her visor was snapped open and we snap open our visors too. "We got here as fast as we could. You okay?" Shane asked. "No problems. Everything is all taken care of." Tori said as she held up the Jade Turtle.

"Hey, you got the turtle. Right on." Dustin said as him and Tori shared a secret handshake. "Marah, Kapri, and I worked out a little deal." Tori said as she said that for her to have the turtle, Marah and Kapri have designer outfits.

"Now for the final cut!" we heard the alien with swords on the hands. "This guy is shear torture." Shane muttered before bring his morpher up. "Cam, the Zords." Shane said. " _First you have to break the Jade Turtle, Tori. Hurry."_ Cam said. "Does he have any idea what I went through to get this thing." Tori said. "Just do it, Tor." Dean said. "Okay." she said as she ran towards a boulder and smashed the turtle against it, revealing a scroll.

"You guys ready?" Tori asked as we saw the Zords. "Oh, yeah!" Dustin said as we all jumped into the Zords and the Storm MegaZord is now online.

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

The monster charges towards the MegaZord and the swords clashed against each other. Cam sent the Power Disc for the Turtle Mace. The MegaZord use the mace to knock the monster down. Once the mace is at full power, it was enough power for the monster to be destroyed.

* * *

 **Luna's POV:**

"So, the statue was actually the hiding place for the Turtle Mace technology." Cam explained to us once we returned to Ninja Ops. "How did the conference turn out?" Tori asked. "Though the city leaders settled many issues, Lothor still remains a threat to Blue Bay Harbor." Sensei said. "Yeah, good thing we got their backs." Shane said. Him and Dustin explained to Dean and I about how the monster used it's powers to turn them against each other.

"Yes, it is." Sensei replied. "I wonder if Marah and Kapri learned anything this little adventure." Tori said.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know that I have been gone for a little while. Please let me explain why I took a long hiatus from writing. It all started on Christmas Day last year and I ended up with the stomach flu. Ever since then, I went through a severe burnout, at the point where I would be physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted from everything. So I do apologize for my absence, and I will forewarn everyone within the future.**


	9. Return of Thunder (1:4)

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **AmbertheCat: Thank you for the support. I am doing fine now**

 **Alex B. Goode: I am feeling fine now**

* * *

Tori, Dustin, and I were watching one of Dustin's motocross tapes. "You look really good out there." I commented. "Now, all I gotta do is to get some Factory dudes to see the tape." Dustin said as he paused it. "Hi, there. I'm looking for Kelly Holloway." a man that came up to had said. "Uh, she's not here at the moment. Can I help you?" Dustin said, and that's when his eyes light up with realization.

Dustin was stuttering over his words. "Dude, y-you're…" he was stuttering. "Roger Hannah. Nice to meet you." he said as he shook Dustin's hand. Okay, who is Roger Hannah?

"Who's Roger Hannah?" Tori whispered to Dustin, wondering the same thing that I'm wondering. "Five-time Moto champ. More wins than anyone on the planet." Dustin explained to us. "That might be a stretch." Roger said. "You're the team manager for Factory Blue." Dustin said, and with that, he is now scrambling to get the tape over to him.

"Watch this tape, I've been busting some super fast lap times." Dustin said, handing the tape to Roger. "Maybe another time. I'm looking for a couple of guys that I hear are at the local track several times." Roger said. "Don't tell me, one big guy and one not-so big guy, both insanely fast?" Dustin asked.

From that, I knew that Roger was talking about Blake and Hunter.

"Do you know them?" he asked. "Blake and Hunter? I guess you can say we know them." I told him. "Then you can tell me where to find them." he said. I looked over at Tori, seeing that I don't know how to phrase that because the last time we saw Blake and Hunter, they tried to kill Sensei and almost killed me.

"We really wish we could." Tori said. "Yeah, they do, dude. Trust me, they have this thing…" Dustin was about to say, causing me to side-eye him. "Don't go there." she said.

"Well, here's my card. If you run into them, call me." Roger said. "Yeah, okay. Sure thing." Dustin said. "I should head back to rehearsal, anyways. I think the break is almost up." I said as I walked away from Dustin and Tori. As soon as I got to the counter, I could tell that Dean is hiding behind it. For some reason, he has this distaste for Factory Blue. I think I heard him mention it several times.

"All clear." I said, causing him to pop up from behind the counter. "Thanks, Pixie." he said. "Whatever, Goliath." I replied as I left Storm Chargers.

As soon as I got back to the dance studio, I was warming up for the next routine that we would be going over, and then I swore I saw a flash of crimson, but as soon as looked through the window that overlooks the town area of Blue Bay Harbor, the flash of crimson disappeared.

 **(Video will be on Quotev and Wattpad. Imagine Luna is the girl with the MTV shirt. Play the video from 0:13 - 1:37)**

After everyone on the team is done going over the routine, the coach spoke up. "Okay, guys. We're done for the day. Good work." she said. I gathered my stuff and head out of the dance studio. When I made one turn to the left, I was suddenly pulled into an alley. A hand went up to my mouth and I could hear someone shushing me. I saw the crimson sleeve on the shirt, and one person instantly came to mind.

"Hunter?" I asked as I turned to see the blonde. "Sorry for freaking you out. I figure it's better than out in the open where your brother could see." he said. "That just made things a little more creepier, but okay." I said.

"Listen to me very carefully. I know you don't trust me…" he was about to say, then I cut him off. "You're right about that one. I trust you one day, and then the next day, you and Blake led me to my deathbed." I said.

"I'm so sorry for that. I know beyond those trust issues, you do still care." he said. "I would be a hypocrite if I said I didn't." I told him with honesty. "What if I tell you that I know a way to get to Lothor's ship?" he asked.

Tori, who just ran into Blake in the woods, and I just told Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Sensei about what Hunter and Blake told us. Shane immediately has the reaction that I had when Hunter told me.

"I don't buy it. Why would Choobo all of a sudden decide to turn good?" Shane asked. "I must agree with Shane. It sounds far too convenient. "Hunter and Blake said they're going to check it out. Even if they're in the ship, they won't let us in until they call us for back up." I explained to them.

"Good, then that gives us time." Dustin said. "Time for what?" Tori asked. "For you to fix my bike, Miss Freestyle-No-Hand-Landing." Dustin said, causing Shane and Cam to chuckle. "It wasn't that bad. I took a little spill." Tori said, sheepishly. "The fender's facing backwards." Dustin said. "Alright." Tori said, defensively.

"How did it go?" Dean asked me. "With Hunter? I maintained myself out there. You don't need to hurt him." I told him. "You said you don't trust him, yet." Dean said. "That's trust only. I'd be a hypocrite if I said I didn't care." I told him.

The following day, Tori and Shane were sparring, while Dean and I were sparring. Shane and Tori were sparring near the entrance to the quarry, while Dean and I were sparring within the Ninja Ops. All of a sudden, we see Dustin storm in, visibly upset, with Tori and Shane following, very confused.

"I just saw them in the shop, and they just totally blew me off." Dustin said. "Blake and Hunter?" Dean asked, and Dustin nods in confirmation. "I don't know. It's like deja vu all over again." Dustin adds in. "Technically, that's impossible, Dustin." Cam states.

"Whatever, man, I'm telling you. These guys are suffering from a major brain fade. It's like our adventure into the Cavern of Lost Souls never happened." Dustin was explaining. "That is one adventure that I would like to forget." I chimed in. "Besides, I thought we were all cool with each other." I add in. "Yeah, like those guys are ever reliable." Shane said, sarcastically.

"Speaking of reliable, I think someone got up from the wrong side of the bed." Cam said as he went towards the computer monitor, and we all went by him to see a snail-like monster. "Where does Lothor get these losers?" Shane asked. "Don't bother asking." Dean said. "You wanna say it, or should I?" Tori asked, as all of us got into formation.

"Ready?" Shane asked. "Ready." we all replied.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

"Monochrome Storm, Ranger Form! HA!"

 ***MORPHING SEQUENCES***

"Power of Water!" "Air!" "Earth!"

"Power of Darkness!" "Light!"

We all ninja streaked to the construction site. "I don't see anything." Shane said. "I hate to bring it up, but it's always how it starts." Tori said. I notice some smoke coming through. "Guys." I said, getting their attention.

We were all blinded by smog that the monster had attacked all five of us. "I rest my case." Tori groaned out. "Well, if it isn't the world famous Power Rangers. You know, you look taller on TV." the snail monster said as he stepped out into the light.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you look uglier in person?" Dustin asked as we are all stumbling to get up. "What is this, Attack of the Giant Snail?" Tori asked. "Not a problem." Shane said as we all got into defensive positions. All of the sudden, navy and crimson thunder strikes had struck us, causing us to be weakened.

"I know those thunder strikes from anywhere." Dean grunted out. "Hey! Remember us!" Blake exclaimed. "You guys?" Dustin asked. "What're you doing?" Tori asked in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" I muttered.

They jumped down from the building that they are now charging at us. That just leaves Shane and I to fight Blake and Dean, Dustin, and Tori to fight Hunter. In a short summary of what happened, the Thunder Rangers were pretty much kicking our asses. They were advancing towards us after we regrouped.

Hunter blasted the Crimson Blaster and after we hit, we all hyper jumped to a nearby building. "Wait, come back. I'm just getting gassed up." the snail monster said as it was now disintegrating into smog. We all ran into the building where we couldn't get affected.

"Where are we going?" Dustin asked as we are running towards no destination. "Anywhere that the smell isn't." Dean grunted out as we were still running. "You can't run away from my furious fumes, Rangers." the monster said as it laughed and the fumes caught up to us, causing us to get attacked again, and go over the ledge and onto the concrete.

"This gas is on full blast." the monster said. "This monster's been stinking up my day." Shane said. "I think he needs to be smog checked." Tori said. We tried to goad the monster into a battle, but that just ended up in us getting that smoke blasted into us. We had done the Spin Cycle and the smog had cleared up.

"Ninja Swords, powered up."

"Ninja Katanas, full power."

We all struck at the monster and he fell off the ledge, and we followed in pursuit.

"Storm Striker!"

Shane fired the Storm Striker and the monster was destroyed. Moments later, it came back giant. "Of course. What else were we suspecting?" I said. "Cam, your thoughts?" Shane asked. " _I'm thinking MegaZord."_ Cam replied as he released the zords. We all go into our respective Zords as the MegaZord is now constructed.

The monster used its shell to make the first strikes. We go into Lightning Mode, and evade the attack, and got it off its feet. Then, I sensed the Thunder Zords coming towards us. "Uh, guys. The bugs returned." Dean said. They stopped for a moment, and we used that to get a power sphere out. We manage to destroy the snail monster.

All that's left for us to fend off against is the Thunder MegaZord.

We were fighting against the Thunder Rangers, that we didn't expect the next thing to happen. All of the sudden, I was feeling weak until everything faded to black.


End file.
